1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a mobile communication system. More particularly, the present invention relates to a relaying method for relaying transmission/reception data over an optimal path in a mobile communication system, and a system thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a mobile communication system is composed of a base station, a plurality of relaying nodes, and a plurality of mobile terminals. The mobile terminals are guaranteed mobility, and when the mobile terminal desires to transmit/receive data, it can directly transmit/receive data to/from the base station or can transmit/receive data to/from the base station via an adjacent relaying node. The operation of transmitting/receiving data to a destination via an intermediate node is called ‘relaying’.
In order to relay data in this manner, the base station and the relaying nodes should detect (or comprehend) unique information, hop path and optimal path of nodes (base station, relaying nodes and mobile terminals) in a cell.
However, a conventional mobile communication system does not provide a method for determining an optimal path between nodes to provide the relaying, and selecting the path.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved method and mobile communication system that provides relaying transmission and reception data over an optimal path between nodes.